Our Secret Life
by vampchic1452
Summary: What happens after Elena and Stefan break up? Damon of course! Damon and Elena are now a couple...with a secret.  NEW EDITED Chapters Up! Next 7 reviewers get a sneak peak at Chapter Four!
1. AN

**_The Chapter after this A/N is not a new chapter (it's an old unedited one). I can't find out how ot delete it. It keeps telling me it's not allowed._**

**_Please just disregard that one and please skip to the chapter titled-Pain._**

_Summary_

_Elena has broken up with Stefan. Stefan is now furious and tries to win her back once and for all. But Damon is the man she resides with now. She's loved him ever since she laid eyes on him. How can she not be with him forever?_

_On the other hand, Damon has a choice to make. Turn Elena, or keep her as a toy to dispense whenever he chooses. She thinks he will turn her, but is that what he is really going to do?_

_Follow Elena and Damon as they go on with their love lives._

_[Yes, my summary is very crappy, but my sister wrote it for me. I honestly couldn't think up anything better.]_

_**This is my first story for Fan Fiction. Please bear with me as I'm not the best at writing these little side stories. I'm more of a make-your-own-characters kind of gal.**_

_**REVIEWS AND ALERTS:**_

_**Make my life SO much happier. The more reviews I get for a chapter, the better and longer the next one will be! So please, please, please be kind and review little devils!**_

_**Review and get rewarded!**_

_**I Only Ask For 15 Reviews Before I Post Another Chapter.**_

_**That's Only 7 more!**_

_**Come on guys!**_

_**The Stuff Below Is About me, my stories, and other people's stories.**_

_**About me**__**:**_

_**Hmmm. I'm a published author, so I love writing (DUH). But FF is new to me, so it's going to take me a while to get used to things here. It **_**still **_**takes me a while to upload chapters. Hahaha. LOL.**_

_**My schedule is always quite hectic so I don't get a bunch of time to spend on here. So I'm sorry if I don't post on time!**_

_**I just got proposed to! I'm so happy but my family thinks I should wait a bit-as I'm not even 20 yet… oh boy, my life will be even more hectic now.**_

_**My likes and loves:**_

_**Well, I do love the stories about romance. Maybe some horror or mystery/suspense mixed in. That always makes my heart pound. Happy endings are good - I mean who doesn't like a happy ending? - But endings that leave you hanging are worth oodles and oodles of congrats!**_

_**My imagination tends to reside with vampires and their lovely little lemons with humans. It always did fascinate me to no end. Hmm… I wonder why? Maybe it was those fang marks I found on my neck the other day….where did those come from?**_

_**My stories:**_

_**I am currently only writing one story on FF, with characters from The Vampire Diaries. Delena is the one that gets me going so that is the one I choose. Stefan stories are ok, as long as Damon comes in there somewhere to try and steal Elena. More points if he actually succeeds. Even more points if Elena comes willingly.**_

_**Disclaimer and Warning: I do not own Vampire Diaries. But this story is my own work of my imagination. If you copy this work or any others and claim as it as your own, in whole or in part, is a criminal offence punishable dismissal by the MODs, as well as other –horrible actions– *wink*. Repeat offenders will be reported IMMEDIATELY to Stop_Plagiarism on LiveJournal and your name will be placed on the watch list under all known aliases.**_

_**Beta:**_

_**The majority of my time on here is spent Beta-ing other people's works. If you have a story that you would like me to Beta for you, send me a PM and a DocX request. I will get to it a.s.a.p.!**_

_**My fav stories to Beta are:**_

_**Eric/Sookie (maybe even some other characters) from True Blood/Sookie Stackhouse novels**_

_**Damon/Elena (maybe even Stefan) from The Vampire Diaries**_

_**Meredith/McSteamy or Meredith/McDreamy from Greys Anatomy**_

_**Morgana/Merlin or Arthur/Gwen from Merlin**_

_**Kate/Jack or Kate/Sawyer or Claire/Charlie from Lost**_

_**But any other story I will me happy to take a look at and edit.**_

_**ONCE AGAIN;**_

_**I Only Ask For 15 Reviews Before I Post Another Chapter.**_

_**That's Only 7 more!**_

_**Come on guys!**_


	2. Pain

This is my first story for Fan Fiction. Please bear with me as I'm not the best at writing these little side stories. I'm more of a make-your-own-characters kind of gal.

My imagination tends to reside with vampires and their lovely little lemons with humans. It always did fascinate me to no end. Hmm… I wonder why?

**Disclaimer and Warning: I do not own Vampire Diaries. But this story is my own work of my imagination. If you copy this work or any others and claim as it as your own, in whole or in part, is a criminal offence punishable dismissal by the MODs, as well as other –horrible actions–. Repeat offenders will be reported IMMEDIATELY to Stop_Plagiarism on LiveJournal and your name will be placed on the watch list under all known aliases.**

Chapter one- _Pain_

_**Elena's PoV**_

"Damon!" I laughed lightly as he swiftly picked me up and set me on the bed beside him. "What are you doing? It's the middle of the day, and Stefan's downstairs…"

"I just want to fuck you now." He looked at me with intense ice blue eyes. He was determined to have his way with me. I've never seen this look about him; it's like….like he didn't care about anything else in the world.

"I know, but can't we do this some other time? I mean people _are_ going to wonder where the hosts are. And…your brother. He's still mad at you." As much as I loved to keep him wanting more, I couldn't wait much longer. I could feel him harden against my thigh, and it was making me wet.

"Let Stefan think what he wants. He thinks he loves you but he only wants to be a hero. He thinks I compelled you to want me, to have sex with me unconditionally. But it turns out it wasn't needed." Damon never cared what other people thought about us. He was always the mysterious man in the shadows you would do the second you got the chance. However brooding he may be, he still needed to go entertain the people he had over. He needed to stop before we went too far and got a tad carried away.

After I had broken up with Stefan, he went berserk;

_**Flashback**_

"_Elena! Why are you doing this to yourself? He's only using you for sex!" Even Stefan's voice was infuriated._

_His fingers were starting to make bruises on my upper arms. I couldn't stand looking at his face but the pain was beginning to be unbearable, so i looked up at him. "Stefan, you're hurting me." He looked at me for a minute more, letting his hands fall._

"_I'm hurting you, Elena?" he grabbed my face, turning it to face him. "I thought you loved me, that we were going to be together forever. We were meant to be. I thought Damon repulsed you." He shook me a bit, but not enough to be painful._

_He's trying to use everything he has against me. It won't work; I put on a face that shows no emotion. "That was before I saw the other side of Damon. He…"_

_He cuts me off, "Elena! Stop. Just stop lying to yourself. He's compelling you. He's cheating you into this, please don't fall for it."_

"_Don't try and turn this on Damon. Leave him out. This is between you and me." I had to pause and give myself a breath. Then something clicked in my head. Something he said earlier. "Wait a minute. What do you mean we were 'meant to be together forever'? What is that supposed to mean. It's not like you were going to change me. And as for Damon using me up, isn't that what you were doing? Dragging me around with no intention of turning me! How. Dare. You. You have the nerve to go around saying Damon isn't good for me but everything that has happened around you and I, it ends horrible. Caroline getting turned. That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't messed with Katherine. What about Jenna? Don't even get me started with Jenna." I was on a roll. Everything I had on my mind for weeks came out. I saw his head lower, his eyes dim down a bit. The green going from an angry sea to a softer tone, the pupils dilating back to their normal sizes._

"_Elena, please just…you don't have to be in love with me to listen."_

"_Listen to what, Stefan? I'm standing here trying to give you a chance to let me go, but you have to go and blame the world for your mistakes. Not everything is going to go exactly the way you plan, Stefan. Things change. Life. Goes. On. With or without you. I will move on with my life whether you deal with it or not." Though I couldn't stand the feeling of hurting him, I was, but he can deal with it. He needed to accept the fact that I was with Damon and he could do nothing to faze me._

_Just then Damon walked in. He stares at his brother then to me. "Can you take me home Damon? I don't want to deal with this anymore."_

"_Sure," is all he says. He walks me over to the doors and down the hallway. He turns then back to me. "I'll be right back; I'm just going to get your jacket."_

_When I begin to head down the stairs, I hear a bit of whispering followed by a crash that fills the silence. Whatever it was, I don't care, and I keep walking._

He hasn't bit me yet. He didn't even drink my blood. He insists that he has other humans to that. And blood banks of course, supply the rest so he isn't discovered.

"Do you need anything?" I asked while I played with my hair. I flipped it back revealing my neck. I was trying to hint at the fact that he could bite me if he wanted to. I want the pleasure of bonding with him. I was ready for anything.

He answered, only after thinking it over. "Only you.

"I want you to lie on the bed with your legs spread wide. I want you to moan my name and say dirty things. I want you to beg me to fuck you. And when I do you will be grateful. Elena you _will_ be wet for me. You will do as I say or else… you know what happens." I knew we must be quiet or Stefan will come up here. Things turn ugly when Stefan hears us.

"Damon, you know I like it when you're hard for me." I smiled devilishly as I crawled onto the king sized bed. "I like it when you thrust so hard it makes me scream, when you fill me to my limit. I like sucking y..." he cut me off

"Then why don't you demonstrate that to me?" Damon leaned back so he had his arms behind his head and was leaning against the headboard. He had his shirt unbuttoned, but still on. I heard a low thud against the door, which I assumed was his pants.  
>I took his dick in my hand, and placed a wet kiss on it. Lingering, I licked is head, then sucked. My hands started to rub up and down his shaft. I heard him growl, "Faster." I obliged. Then I took his balls in my free hand and gently squeezed them while rubbing his member. His penis grew harder in my hands and each time I went down I took it deeper into my throat.<p>

"Cum for me! Please! I need you in me!" I could feel myself my juices creating a wet spot on my panties, bigger every second. I was going to cum whether or not he was in me. I knew that he wanted me to cum before him but it always felt better with him thrusting into me. "Damon! Please cum inside me! I'm going to come soon!"

In less than 2 seconds he was on top of me. He hitched my leg over his back. I held my leg in place and as he started rubbing his dick against my lace thong. "Do you want me to fuck you? Answer me Elena!" He put his hand on the head board so he was towered over me. As soon as I nodded, I heard a tear, my shorts and thong were shreds. He thrust inside me. I started to scream when he placed his mouth over mine, silencing me. His thrusting got faster in pace, so fast I could barely keep silent. I was panting with each thrust. I arched my back every time he went deeper inside. I knew I was going to cum soon.

He stopped kissing me to place one finger over his mouth. My moans must be getting too loud.

He started unclasping my black bra. As soon as he did he took my nipple in his fingers and pinched it and started rubbing my other breast. When my nipples were erect he made circles with his tongue. He started kissing them, on my collar bone, up my neck and to my jawline. When he got to my ear, he whispered, "Cum for me Elena" I started moaning as my stomach tightened and my toes curl. He certainly knew what turned me on. I could feel his member inside me, in out, in out.

"Oh God! Damon, can I cum? Please let me cum for you!" I screamed, not caring if Stefan overheard.

"Yes, Elena, Yes!" I came right before Damon. As he did, he fell and gently lay on top of me, kissing my jaw, and my neck. I put on a new underwear and bra set, and a lovely silk nightgown, which Damon had bought me. When I got back into bed he poured the kisses on the hollow beneath my throat. "I love you Elena." He looked up at me. Lost were his magnificent green eyes, turned red and veins around them pronounced, I knew what he was about to do.

Just then the door flew open.

"Damn it Elena!" As I strained my neck over Damon's shoulder to see the face that the voice belonged to, Damon bit into my neck and I screamed.

**A/N**

**Some of you have already read this story; I've decided that I didn't like it as much as I thought I did. I have changed quite a bit of this story to suit the future events taking place.**

**Please review and subscribe to alerts. They make me very happy and willing to write more chapters. The more reviews the better and longer the chapters are!**

**If you have any suggestions as to what happens next, feel free and send a PM my way! I'm always glad to consider.**

_**REVIEWS AND ALERTS:**_

_**Make my life SO much happier. The more reviews I get for a chapter, the better and longer the next one will be! So please, please, please be kind and review little devils!**_

_**Review and get rewarded!**_

_**I Only Ask For 15 Reviews Before I Post Another Chapter.**_

_**That's Only 7 more!**_

_**Come on guys!**_


	3. Willpower part I

**This is my first story for Fan Fiction. Please bear with me as I'm not the best at writing these little side stories. I'm more of a make-your-own-characters kind of gal.**

**My imagination tends to reside with vampires and their lovely little lemons with humans. It always did fascinate me to no end. Hmm… I wonder why?**

**Disclaimer and Warning: I do not own Vampire Diaries. But this story is my own work of my imagination. If you copy this work or any others and claim as it as your own, in whole or in part, is a criminal offence punishable dismissal by the MODs, as well as other –horrible actions–. Repeat offenders will be reported IMMEDIATELY to Stop_Plagiarism on LiveJournal and your name will be placed on the watch list under all known aliases.**

Previously-

"Cum for me! Please! I need you in me!" I could feel myself my juices creating a wet spot on my panties, bigger every second. I was going to cum whether or not he was in me. I knew that he wanted me to cum before him but it always felt better with him thrusting into me. "Damon! Please cum inside me! I'm going to come soon!"

In less than 2 seconds he was on top of me. He hitched my leg over his back. I held my leg in place and as he started rubbing his dick against my lace thong. "Do you want me to fuck you? Answer me Elena!" He put his hand on the head board so he was towered over me. As soon as I nodded, I heard a tear, my shorts and thong were shreds. He thrust inside me. I started to scream when he placed his mouth over mine, silencing me. His thrusting got faster in pace, so fast I could barely keep silent. I was panting with each thrust. I arched my back every time he went deeper inside. I knew I was going to cum soon.

He stopped kissing me to place one finger over his mouth. My moans must be getting too loud.

He started unclasping my black bra. As soon as he did he took my nipple in his fingers and pinched it and started rubbing my other breast. When my nipples were erect he made circles with his tongue. He started kissing them, on my collar bone, up my neck and to my jawline. When he got to my ear, he whispered, "Cum for me Elena" I started moaning as my stomach tightened and my toes curl. He certainly knew what turned me on. I could feel his member inside me, in out, in out.

"Oh God! Damon, can I cum? Please let me cum for you!" I screamed, not caring if Stefan overheard.

"Yes, Elena, Yes!" I came right before Damon. As he did, he fell and gently lay on top of me, kissing my jaw, and my neck. I put on a new underwear and bra set, and a lovely silk nightgown, which Damon had bought me. When I got back into bed he poured the kisses on the hollow beneath my throat. "I love you Elena." He looked up at me. Lost were his magnificent green eyes, turned red and veins around them pronounced, I knew what he was about to do.

Just then the door flew open.

"Damn it Elena!" As I strained my neck over Damon's shoulder to see the face that the voice belonged to, Damon bit into my neck and I screamed.

Chapter two- _Willpower part I_

_**Stefan's PoV**_

How could they _DO_ this to me? When Elena dumped me I assumed it was because of compulsion. Not…That…She…Actually…_Thinks_...She…Likes….Him! I was wrong; it hadn't made a difference but shown me what was in my face all those months.

Standing here in Damon's bedroom, I couldn't think. All I had was time to react.

_**Elena's PoV**_

One minute I was feeling loved; kisses, sex. The next it disappears. In an instant, all was lost.  
>Love turned to Hatred.<br>Damon _hurt_ me. He knew it could be pleasure, but pain was felt if he wanted it to.

...I screamed.

One minute Damon was on top of me, naked, with his face buried in my neck. I was trying to get away from his strong grasp. The Next, I heard growling, snapping, and shouting. For a minute I couldn't figure out what had just happened. Then everything went blurred as I was hit. I reached up and touched my head, it stung. I could hardly move my neck to see what had hit me.  
>Wood splintered, picture frames and vases shattered. I finally realized that Damon and Stefan were fighting just a few feet away from me.<p>

Holding the left side of my neck, I quickly stood up. I grabbed one of the towels next to the dresser and put it on my bite. I stood in shock at them fighting, they were blurred, and all I could see was bits and pieces of fabric, and parts of a desk, falling to the floor. I heard them shouting -too fast to comprehend. Then I came to my senses, "STOP IT! Damon….Stefan, please Stop!"

Nothing happened. I couldn't see who's who in the fury so I picked up a broken vase on the floor and threw it at the mass. The violence quit as Stefan came over to me in an instant. His eyes scared me.

"He _hurt_ you Elena! I can't let him get away with this." His eyes went soft when he said my name, then angry again after. Damon tried to backstab him with a stake. He must have missed by an inch because it sure the hell looked like it hit where his non beating heart would be. I didn't see him until Stefan turned around and grabbed the weapon.

"Let…Me…Have…Her! She tastes so good." Damon indicated.

"Run, Elena! Get out of here. He's not in control! Elena," he turned and looked into my eyes. "Go, please. For me?" I ran out the door and down the stairs as fast as I could. I knew I wasn't faster than a vampire but I was holding on the idea that Stefan could handle himself.

I heard a huge crash and things tumbling to the floor. I gulped; I _hope_ he can handle Damon.

Just as I reached the bottom of the stairs and was heading towards the door, Damon landed in front of me. His face was marked with his veins prominent. His eyes, wild with hunger; his fangs were elongated, showing with his wicked grin.

I backed away slowly. "Damon. Please, think about what you're doing. I thought you cared for me. I mean….we just had sex and then you bit me and" I trailed off.

I was afraid to look behind me. To miss one movement of Damon could be a mistake; I didn't know what he would do next. Then, he pushed my shoulders and pinned me to the wall. "Damon." I tried to sound serious but I sort of came out as a question.

I didn't know what happened to Stefan but I was beginning to worry now.

"Damon, please stop. I'm begging you"

He finally answered me. "Elena, I love you. I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry." And he showered me with kisses. I pushed him away. Yet he was stronger than me, he let me take control.

"No you don't get to almost kill me then say you love me! Where's Stefan? Why did you go all vamp on me? If you really love me then you wouldn't have made it hurt." I was hurt not only physically but emotionally because he chose it. He chose to hurt me, to make me feel pain.

"I lost control. I've tasted your blood before but it was somehow better than I've imagined. Like the sweetest thing on earth. When Stefan walked in I lost it. My vampire instincts took over, I felt like he was going to steal you from me." His eyes were changing back to normal as he spoke. "I now found out he had plans to challenge me."

"Challenge you? You mean like to a fight" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yes. Vampires only fight over three things, territory, blood, and mates."

"Am I the mate or the blood?" I was getting nervous standing near him. He _did_ just get angry and attempt to kill me.

"Your both, sweetheart. He's jealous that you dumped him and he has no power now." He lifted my head up to his eyes. I immediately knew what he was doing. I tried to turn away because I hadn't had any vervain in weeks. I thought I hadn't needed it.

"You are going to wait patiently downstairs, while I go clean things up with Stefan."

I nodded, "I'm going to wait here"

He didn't lose eye contact with me. "When I call you, you will run in here happily and do whatever I tell you. Ok Elena?"

"I'm going to follow your directions" I could feel my own thoughts in my head but I felt something else saying follow his orders. I was losing my willpower to govern my own actions. "What are you going to do with Stefan?"

"Ohh you'll see, Sweetheart, you'll see."

**A/N**

**Some of you have already read this story; I've decided that I didn't like it as much as I thought I did. I have changed quite a bit of this story to suit the future events taking place.**

**Please review and subscribe to alerts. They make me very happy and willing to write more chapters. The more reviews the better and longer the chapters are!**

**If you have any suggestions as to what happens next, feel free and send a PM my way! I'm always glad to consider.**

_**REVIEWS AND ALERTS:**_

_**Make my life SO much happier. The more reviews I get for a chapter, the better and longer the next one will be! So please, please, please be kind and review little devils!**_

_**Review and get rewarded!**_

_**I Only Ask For 15 Reviews Before I Post Another Chapter.**_

_**That's Only 7 more!**_

_**Come on guys!**_


	4. Willpower part II

**This is my first story for Fan Fiction. Please bear with me as I'm not the best at writing these little side stories. I'm more of a make-your-own-characters kind of gal.**

**My imagination tends to reside with vampires and their lovely little lemons with humans. It always did fascinate me to no end. Hmm… I wonder why?**

**Disclaimer and Warning: I do not own Vampire Diaries. But this story is my own work of my imagination. If you copy this work or any others and claim as it as your own, in whole or in part, is a criminal offence punishable dismissal by the MODs, as well as other –horrible actions–. Repeat offenders will be reported IMMEDIATELY to Stop_Plagiarism on LiveJournal and your name will be placed on the watch list under all known aliases.**

previously-

"Damon, please stop. I'm begging you"

He finally answered me. "Elena, I love you. I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry." And he showered me with kisses. I pushed him away. Yet he was stronger than me, he let me take control.

"No you don't get to almost kill me then say you love me! Where's Stefan? Why did you go all vamp on me? If you really love me then you wouldn't have made it hurt." I was hurt not only physically but emotionally because he chose it. He chose to hurt me, to make me feel pain.

"I lost control. I've tasted your blood before but it was somehow better than I've imagined. Like the sweetest thing on earth. When Stefan walked in I lost it. My vampire instincts took over, I felt like he was going to steal you from me." His eyes were changing back to normal as he spoke. "I now found out he had plans to challenge me."

"Challenge you? You mean like to a fight" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yes. Vampires only fight over three things, territory, blood, and mates."

"Am I the mate or the blood?" I was getting nervous standing near him. He _did_ just get angry and attempt to kill me.

"Your both, sweetheart. He's jealous that you dumped him and he has no power now." He lifted my head up to his eyes. I immediately knew what he was doing. I tried to turn away because I hadn't had any vervain in weeks. I thought I hadn't needed it.

"You are going to wait patiently downstairs, while I go clean things up with Stefan."

I nodded, "I'm going to wait here"

He didn't lose eye contact with me. "When I call you, you will run in here happily and do whatever I tell you. Ok Elena?"

"I'm going to follow your directions" I could feel my own thoughts in my head but I felt something else saying follow his orders. I was losing my willpower to govern my own actions. "What are you going to do with Stefan?"

"Ohh you'll see, Sweetheart, you'll see."

_Chapter three- Willpower part II_

_**Elena's PoV**_

My actions were not obeying my mind. I couldn't walk in Damon's room to see what he was doing with Stefan. I couldn't walk away from where I was standing to run away. As much as I wanted to, my willpower was misplaced by compulsion.

Then, I heard the door open and I waited to obey.

_**Damon's PoV**_

"Elena? We're ready for you now." This was going to be _such_ a wonderful plan! Everything is working perfectly.

_**Elena's PoV**_

My legs moved swiftly under my body. I urged them to stop but all I could do was not look at him as Damon opened the door for me.

"Where's Ste…" as I turned my head Damon was right next to me. I saw, if I leaned just a bit, that Stefan was tied to a very ornate chair. His head, limp, and he was unmoving.

"I thought we could have a bit more fun than the usual." I didn't have to look at him to know he was smirking. "Stefan," he whispered while walking towards him. "He's too reserved for his own good.

"And you." He stated turning back to me. "Need to let loose and have some fun."

"And you call this fun, Damon? Tying him up so he can watch us have sex?"

"When you were with him, didn't you ever want to do more? Mix it up a bit? Role play, toys, put some mystery in your thing you two used to call a 'love life'? Or was his innocent ruling enough to satisfy your needs?" He held up Stefan's unaware face in his hands. "You could end this, you know? We can always," he made a gesture of him dramatically stabbing himself in the heart and rolling his tongue out his mouth. He was smiling. "Take him out of the picture."

"You're just an ass, Damon! You know what?" I started to walk towards him but he is too fast.  
>In an instant he was behind me, whispering in my ear.<p>

"Do what, darling Elena? Are you going to run away? I've got news for you, sweetheart, there's no one for miles. I can outrun you in a blink of an eye. And besides I'm too irresistible, you wouldn't run. Again those shadowy blue eyes were so intense it was like him gazing into my soul. "But you already know that didn't you? You already knew, as soon as you saw me that I would be better off for you than my weak-ass brother. That I would be better for you in every aspect." he was grazing my ear lobe; I had to admit it was turning me on, just a little. His tone, getting softer and more hushed as he went on. "You know that I'm greater for you, that I can fulfill you every need, desire, or want. All you have to do is put him out of the picture."

"But Stefan _is_ out of my life. I dumped him. It's just you and me; all I want now is you, Damon." My eyes were going back into my head, with concealed pleasure of his voice in my ear. Stefan was gone; dismissed. "Why are you doing this? Can't we just get on with it and make him leave?"

"Then you wouldn't mind me doing this." I took a step back as he left me. My eyes wide open as he stabbed Stefan in the shoulder. I was stiff as Stefan screamed out. His head jerked forward and his left arm went to pull out the dagger that was just placed. His eye's turned to me. All I could do was give him a pity filled look before my face contorted with surprise.

Damon firmly held my head in place as he slid his fangs into my neck. It didn't feel the same as last time, it was more satisfying. I couldn't hold my neck straight because I was losing blood too fast.

"Stop it Damon, can't you see she's lost enough. If you drain her she will die and then who will you have to play you games with?" Ugh! The look in Stefan's eyes! It was killing me.

I felt Damon's head disappear from my neck. "Why? You refuse feeding off humans even though you can see how much pleasure and strength they bring." Damon grabbed my chin and turned my head so Stefan can easily see my marks. Then he twisted my neck in the direction of himself. His veins outlining his handsome features, his fangs elongated, with bloody lips. My blood. I can't help but display a small smile. My vision is slightly blurred. Whether it's from the loss of blood or the euphoria from Damon's presentation, I don't know.

"What are you trying to prove Damon? You already took my life-Elena. You want to take my body as well? Go ahead! Stake me through the heart, it won't make a difference to me what you do." His eyebrows pressed together in frustration. His hands turned up in defeat. I'm surprised to see him giving up this early.

"No, brother, I won't do it." Damon slowly turns to face me. When I look at Stefan, I can see the hurt in his eyes. I knew where this was going. And I didn't like it.

"Damon…I won't do it. Compel me but I won't do it willingly. I won't kill Stefan."

"Elena. Oh Sweet Elena." He positioned himself in front on me, grasped my shoulders in his hands. His blue eyes were gazing into mine. He bent to my ear. "Fine set him free then."

I walked over to Stefan, throwing a few glances back to Damon as I did. I went behind the chair and freed him. All Stefan did was turn around and motion with his eyes toward the dagger, still lying on the ground. And he was gone, leaving only a slight breeze.

"Now that that's over, Elena, please come here." I obeyed. "Where were we? Ahh, yes" He hitched my legs to his waist and walked to the side of the bed. He flung me down on it, my arms above my head. He pushed my shirt up my arms the same time, it seemed, that he unbuttoned my shorts and slid them off. Thank goodness I wore my fancy red lace panties and matching bra.  
>As he leaned down and kissed my breast and left a trail of kisses down my side. I whimpered when he reached my pelvis and made a small bite, but he kept trailing on with kisses.<br>He pulled my leg on his shoulder; I hadn't noticed his pants and boxers were off. He pushed aside my underwear as he put his head at my entrance.

"Are you ready for me Elena? Are you ready for me to fulfill your every need? Can you handle all of me?" his eyes were smoldering.

I didn't know what happened to Stefan but I was dizzy from desire, so I wasn't about to find out. "Yes, Damon, Fuck me hard! Fuck me please. Damon!" I roared with lust and desire. I wish he would just do it already, the suspense was eating me alive.

He slammed into me with steadfast force. We were rocking the whole bedframe. I was grabbing at the sheets, the pillows, trying to find something to hold on to. He readjusted my leg so it was around his waist again and kneeled on the bed. I could barely keep steady. With each thrust I was closer to the edge.

He adjusted himself once more so he was lying on top. I was, for a minute, confused by this change and dug my nails into his neck. My hands started to slip on his back, even though I was holding on with my nails. I didn't know if I was drawing blood or it was just sweat. He growled at me but didn't seem deterred.

"Stop fighting it Elena, cum for Me." he whispered in my ear.

My mind was exploding. I couldn't help but feel joyful when I came. I was holding on so tightly to his neck that when I released I had to loosen my grip a bit so I could lie on the pillows.

As he went to lie on the bed, I went next to him. My hand was on his chest, my forehead on his neck. He was stroking my hair and I was rubbing circles on his chest.

"Damon?" it was barely audible. I knew he could hear me; after all he _was_ a vampire.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you do that? I mean compell me? I would have done as you asked." I was almost certain that statement was true.

He laughed lightly. "Elena, you did fine. I only compelled you to wait and them to come in. I did not compel you to have sex with me. I would never do that because I already know you are willing."

I was honestly curious. "I thought vampires didn't have children. Or is it just female vampires and males can?"

"They can't, Elena. And don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. If you have a child then I will be pissed that whoever knocked you up will be dead in a heartbeat." I can tell he was joking but there was a serious note to his statement.

"So… then why do vampires have mates? You're not going to turn me now are you? Because I know I want to be a vampire but you need to chill with the loss of control thing that just happened…."

"I seriously doubt that. And I will take you as my own. Just…Not yet, ok? Go to sleep now." I fell asleep to him humming in my ear and caressing my face.

**A/N**

**Some of you have already read this story; I've decided that I didn't like it as much as I thought I did. I have changed quite a bit of this story to suit the future events taking place.**

**Please review and subscribe to alerts. They make me very happy and willing to write more chapters. The more reviews the better and longer the chapters are!**

**If you have any suggestions as to what happens next, feel free and send a PM my way! I'm always glad to consider.**

_**REVIEWS AND ALERTS:**_

_**Make my life SO much happier. The more reviews I get for a chapter, the better and longer the next one will be! So please, please, please be kind and review little devils!**_

_**Review and get rewarded!**_

_**I Only Ask For 15 Reviews Before I Post Another Chapter.**_

_**That's Only 7 more!**_

_**Come on guys!**_


	5. AN 2

_**So I just wanted to say that with my book and all, I have a very busy schedule but I will try to post new chapters whenever I can!**_

_**I want 15 reviews before I post Chapter Four.**_

_**That's only 7 more reviews! Come on, review up!**_

_**Review and get rewarded!**_

**_The next 7 people to review get a sneak peak on Chapter Four - Perseverance_**

**_Disclaimer and Warning: I do not own Vampire Diaries. But this story is my own work of my imagination. If you copy this work or any others and claim as it as your own, in whole or in part, is a criminal offence punishable dismissal by the MODs, as well as other –horrible actions– *wink*. Repeat offenders will be reported IMMEDIATELY to Stop_Plagiarism on LiveJournal and your name will be placed on the watch list under all known aliases._**

_**Beta:**_

_**The majority of my time on here is spent Beta-ing other people's works. If you have a story that you would like me to Beta for you, send me a PM and a DocX request. I will get to it a.s.a.p.!**_

_**My fav stories to Beta are:**_

_**Eric/Sookie (maybe even some other characters) from True Blood/Sookie Stackhouse novels**_

_**Damon/Elena (maybe even Stefan) from The Vampire Diaries**_

_**Meredith/McSteamy or Meredith/McDreamy from Greys Anatomy**_

_**Morgana/Merlin or Arthur/Gwen from Merlin**_

_**Kate/Jack or Kate/Sawyer or Claire/Charlie from Lost**_

_**But any other story I will me happy to take a look at and edit.**_

_**REVIEWS AND ALERTS:**_

_**Make my life SO much happier. The more reviews I get for a chapter, the better and longer the next one will be! So please, please, please be kind and review little devils!**_

_**Review and get rewarded!**_


End file.
